Cream Coloured Candles
by AngelDevil
Summary: Eyes Only needs Max to help shut down a company selling mind altering drugs, while the tension between them continues to grow.


  
"I got a run for 4538 Madison. Where the firetruck is Max?"  
" Cool your jets Normal, girls' gotta change."  
"Just get this to Madison, now get outta my face and out on the streets, bip bip bip!"  
Max mutters to herself,  
"Wouldn't want to stay in front of your face anyway.."  
*************************************************************************  
"You've reached the number you've dialed."  
Logan is sitting in his office, working.  
"Hey Logan, it's Max, just wanted to hear the good word, since you paged me, anyway, be over in about 20 minutes."  
Logan looked over at the phone, but decided to wait until she came over to explain the situation.  
"Logan, I got the groceries, but I couldn't find any basil.."  
"Oh, Bling.... Sure, did you get parsley?"  
Bling rummages through the gorcery bags. pulls out some chicken, Wine, parlsey, garlic, ginger, olive oil, sunflower oil, cheese, and two cream coloured candles."  
"We've got parsley, are you having Max over?"  
Bling asked, but looked like he already knew the answer.  
"Was is that obvious?"  
"Kind of."  
************************************************************************  
Max walked into Logans apartement, she could smell the chicken, and cologne. She walked into the dining room to find Logan lighting the candles, two plates were set and the lights were dimmed so that all Max could see was Logan's silhouette and the lighter in his hand. He hadn't noticed her yet, which gave her time to just stare at him. "God, what the hell is happening to me, I shouldn't be reacting this way to someone, I'm a genetically-enhanced killing machine. Genetically enhanced killing machines don't melt at the sight of someone lighting a candle, they just don't.." Max thought to herself. "Keep your head in the game, just get over there and get this over with, okay, I'm ready, I can do this, just walk over, and say something sarcastic, it's gonna be fine, everythings good..."  
"So, are you going to invite me in Mr.Eyes Only?"  
Logan turned around, and smiled.  
"I hope your hungry."  
"Starved, mmmmmm I smell chicken."  
"Chicken, al la Cale, sit down."  
Max thought to herself.  
"Why the hell didn't Manticore teach us how to deal with the opposite sex?"  
********************************************************************  
Oh god, she's not saying anything, that's not good, she's not having a good time, maybe I should ask what's wrong, no, then she'll think I'm crazy, but if I don't, she'll think I'm a jerk. Okay, breathe, everything's okay, she's fine, you're fine, everything is just peachy, be calm, cool, collected, just make a glib remark, everything will be fine.  
"So, what's the good word?"  
"What? Oh, right. One of my contacts came to me with interesting information. It seems that an organisation by the name of Tebco has been smuggling mind altering drugs, mainly morphine, into seatlle, to be sold on the streets."  
"So basically it's a hit and run operation."  
"Not exactly, I need something to hold them on, anything, documents, receipts, anything you can get your hands on, then get out of there, we'll hand them over."  
"Sure, I'll meet you at 6:00 tomorrow?"  
"sharp"  
"Sure, I gotta blaze, see ya tomorrow."  
"Right, tomorrow."  
***************************************************************  
Logan wheels over to the computer, and starts to frantically search for sometihng amongst a pile of papers. A look of frustration and fear painted across his face.  
"Where did I put that phone number? It?s gotta be here somwhe.."  
Logan gets interrupted by a knock at the door and Max walking in looking obviously annoyed.  
"What happened to you?"  
"Normal decided that I was a great Jam Pony messenger, so I had to stay late and do another run for Mr.Sunshine."  
Max dropped on the couch and propped her feet on the nearby table.  
"Oh, Are you ready?"  
"Sure, fine, whatever."  
"Okay, let?s go."  
****************************************************************  
Chopin played softly in the Aztec. although it seemed that the serenade hung like molasses over their heads. Max looked abviously very sad and hurt, and although Logan wanted to to anything in his power to help her, to make everything okay for her, but he couldn't.  
"So where is this place?"  
Logan seemed shocked that the pregnant silence between them had been broke, but answered nonetheless.  
"A couple blocks away, there are perimeter fences and about 4 or 5 guards around. It shouldn't be too hard, but I'll have to let you off a few streets away so as not to arouse suspicion."  
"Sure."  
Once again a thick silence dropped over them. Logan took a left into an alleyway with nothing but a couple of garbage cans to the left and a few beer bottles.  
"Max.."  
"I know I know, be a good girl, don't talk to strangers, don't play with matches, be careful, got it."  
"Right, I'll meet you here."  
Max silently closed the door of the aztec and walked to the end of the alleyway, to the left there was a little crevice just big enough for her to slip into with her catsuit on. The perimeter defense wasn't much , there was one guard on each side of the fence and two guards at the gate. Max slipped quietly though the crevice and catwalked over to the fence, unfortunately a guard saw her and was about to shout to the guard at the gate. Max flipped over him and kicked him, out like a light. Max jumped over the fence, and slinked through the shadows to the right side of the building. just around the corner were two guards and beside her was a small open Window.  
Too easy.  
**********************************************************************  
Max slided through the window and into a warehouse-type room, there were a couple of boxes and three doors. Max saw a small bottle of Morphine and quietly stuck it in her jacket, she saw another opened box, but there were footsteps coming through from one side and heavy security through the other door. The door at the right seemed like the best bet, just as the dorr to her lleft was opening, she slinked through the door. There were two locked doors to her left, an elevator and a stairwell. Hearing someone coming she quickly went through the stairway. After two flights there were two guards coming towards her, not noticing her, she went through the door into the second door. Unlikily enough, there were two guard in the hall with her, one was pulling out a gun and the other was shouting in the opposite direction. Max, thinking quickly, kicked down the first down, knocking his wind out, and elbowing the other, Flipping over him and kicking him over on the other, on grabbed for her leg, she kicked him. Gone. Hearing other guards coming, she went into the nearest door. Lucky enough, there was a desk with a potted plant and a purple lamp. Max quickly went behind the desk and checked the contents on the desk. There was nothing but a some paperwork, there were two drawers, the first had a couple magazines, a pack of gum and a picture of a little girl. The second proved to have some paperwork to china for Morphine and Ridalin, some receipts from France, and a few signed agreements to random countires. Max shoved them into her jacket, the door turned, Max went to the side, and in came a man with a few bodyguards. Max quickly punched the first, and kicked him twice, took hold of the second trying to get her from behind, flipped him over on the first, and kicked him in the gut, the businessman had managed to press the alarm button. Max ran to the stairwell, three guards cam towards her. She jumped down a flight and continued running. Two more guard came up before long, she jumped over and kicked them, they tumbled down the stairs and she continued. she broke through a window and went down a flight, searchlights were scoping the area. Max ran through the alleyway and into the Aztec. Logan sped away, he looked over to Max, but she was already asleep.  
*********************************************************************  
Max groaned and woke up to find herself on Logan?s bed, she stumbled groggily into the main room, where she found Logan bent over the computer, looking concernec, his face etched with lines of long thought. Max yawned, Logan looked over and smiled.  
"Morning sunshine."  
"What time is it?"  
"11:00 am"  
"I have to go to work, Normal?s going to have a field day with this."  
"Already?Have some breakfast, I'll make some great waffles..."  
"Sorry, no can do, I gotta run."  
"Oh, okay."  
"cya later"  
Max ran into the bathroom, got changed into her Jam Pony clothes, and walked to the door. Logan watched her go, wishing she could stay forever, but brushing that thought out of his head, rolled over to the window, and stared at a building stained green with spraypaint. Max turned around and looked at Logan,'Should I go over there, do I even have the right to? I should go..?  
Max walked over to Logan and sat on his lap, he stared at her, and pushed a piece of stray hair that had fallen over her nose back into place.'What the hell am I doing here?'Logan just stared at her, looking half-dumbfounded and half-overjoyed. Before Max knew it she was as close to Logan as two people could get, and he put his arm around her tenderly, as if handling a precious jewel,'Look what I've gotten myself into, now I'll never leave"  
She didn't.  
*************************************************************************  
Max was quietly sitting in the kitchen at Logan's apartement. It's 5:30am, "Logan will be getting up in a few minutes." Max thought to herself, and propped herself against the counter and looked at the ingredients for waffles."Now, how does this work.."?Max sat and stared at the waffle batter as if it were some foreign object that she should be attacking now,  
"Don't worry, I've got it"  
Max spun around to find Logan looking at her, teasing her silently.  
"Well then, eyes only, won't you use your incredible superhuman powers and make some waffles?" Max was grinning.  
"If the world is in need, that is where I am, waffles it is."  
Max looked incredibly relieved, yet still teasing Logan as he laughed and started mixing the batter and pouring it into a waffle iron.  
"Watch the waffles and make sure they don't burn, I'm going to go and start making and Eyes Only Bulletin on Tebco.."  
Max looked like she had just been surrounded by a dozen soldiers with rifles.  
"uh.... Sure, the waffles are safe with me."  
Max stared at the waffles and poked them a couple times with the spatchula,  
"HA! I did it!"  
Logan was immediately in the room,"What is it??  
"I made sure the waffles didn't burn", the waffles were unusually brown, but not burnt, and Max and put butter and syrup on them, she looked incredibly proud.  
"Congratulations, you made waffles."  
Max was already busily eating the waffles, very purposefully, Logan smiled and started cutting his into little pieces.  
"Tebco's CEO has been arrested, he goes on trial in two weeks, he could get as much as 20 years.."  
"mmm..."  
"Max"  
Max spoke in between mouthfuls.  
"hrmmyeah?"  
Logan smiled  
"Nothing."  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
